Kongfu World - Day 22
:For the level before the v1.8 update, see Kongfu World - Day 22 (Pre-1.8). Normal mode= Pre-existed: Two , Two , Two |EM2 = Pre-existed: Two Max no.: Nine |Zombie = |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |before = Kongfu World - Day 21 |after = Kongfu World - Day 23}} In the Normal mode of this level, the player has to beat Kongfu Zombies at Level 1. Difficulty *As this is considered as the final regular level, all the dangerous monks are present, including the Imp Monk which can fly past the player's defenses. Understanding these threats and using its weaknesses is a must. Waves 3 |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = 2x spawn at C6R1 and C6R3. 2x spawn at C6R5 and C7R3. |zombie4 = |note4 = 2x Taiji tiles spawn at C2R3 and C4R3. |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |note6 = 2x spawn at C6R1 and C7R5. 1x spawns at C6R3. 1x spawns at C6R5. 1x spawns at C7R1. 1x spawns at C7R3. |zombie7 = |note7 = First flag. |zombie8 = |note8 = 2x Taiji tiles spawn at C4R1 and C4R5. |zombie9 = |note9 = 3x spawns at C5R1, C5R3, and C5R5. 2x spawn at C7R3 and C8R1. 1x spawns at C6R2. 1x spawns at C6R4. |zombie10 = |zombie11 = |zombie12 = |note12 = 3x Taiji tiles spawn at C1R1, C1R5, and C7R3. 2x spawn at C5R4 and C6R3. 2x spawn at C6R5 and C8R1. 1x spawns at C5R1. 1x spawns at C7R3. |zombie13 = |zombie14 = 1 3 5 |note14 = Final wave. }} Strategies *Start normally. Keep planting on the Taiji Tiles to get as much Plant Food as you can (there are nine of them), as there are tons of Weapon Stands appear in this level. *Plant attacking plants to attack the zombies. Plants with cold attacks are recommended as they can disable Torch Monk Zombies' ability instantly, while slow down other dangerous zombies, avoiding them to enter deep into your defenses. *Use defensive plants if needed. *Use Plant Food in case of emergency. Gallery NewKFW22M.png|Level menu NewKFW22G1.png NewKFW22G2.png|Final wave Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Unlocked 2 new Plants - Kung-Fu World Day 22 (Ep.108)|By |-| Hard mode= Pre-existed: Two , Two , Two |EM2 = Pre-existed: Two Max no.: Nine |Zombie = ~ : |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |before = Kongfu World - Day 21 |after = Kongfu World - Day 23}} In the Hard mode of this level, the player has to beat the zombies at Levels 2-3. Difficulty *The threats appear in medium quantity, and Weapon Stands will appear very often. The player should still beware of the threats in this level as mentioned in Easy mode. Strategies *Upgrading your plants to Level 2 or obtaining powerful attack plants is strongly recommended. After that, do as what you did to complete Easy Mode, and you should win. **It is recommended to bring plants with freezing effects to take down the threats easily. Gallery NewKFW22HG1.png NewKFW22HG2.png|Final wave NewKFW22HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Unlocked 2 new Plants - Kung-Fu World Day 22 (Ep.108)|By How would you rate Kongfu World - Day 22's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy